


In Place

by spuffyduds



Category: Slings & Arrows
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spuffyduds/pseuds/spuffyduds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Set post-series; a sequel of sorts to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/51721">Homing</a>, although all you need to know from that story is that Theatre Sans Argent is now extremely well funded and many of the old gang have returned to work there.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In Place

**Author's Note:**

> Set post-series; a sequel of sorts to [Homing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/51721), although all you need to know from that story is that Theatre Sans Argent is now extremely well funded and many of the old gang have returned to work there.

Anna’s double-checking the locks before she leaves--pointless, really, as Nahum never misses one--when she sees the light still on in the smaller, “black box” theater, and pokes her head in the door.

Geoffrey’s still there, sitting in a front row seat by himself, which is a little worrisome. Since she’s been back she’s noticed that he’s making a real effort to not stay late all the time, and he’s been doing quite well with it; she hates to see him backslide. Also, in earlier days, sometimes when he was alone in the theatre she’d catch him talking to someone who wasn’t there, which always gave her chills; she hopes that isn’t starting up again.

“Geoffrey?” she says, and he startles, turns to look at her. “Are you all right?”

“Yes, yes,” he says. “I was about to head home, I was just...” he waves vaguely at the stage, the seats. “Just looking. I’m not quite used to it yet.”

Reassured, she walks down to sit beside him. “I know what you mean,” she says, and breathes in the smell of new wood, new curtains, new everything. “I can’t quite figure out how to pitch it in the season brochures without drawing attention to how horrible it _used_ to be.”

Geoffrey laughs. “Theatre Sans Argent! Now with much argent and many fewer rats!”

“Can you have ‘many fewer?’ I mean, yes, grammatically you can, but I’m not sure I want to bring in the _thought_ of ‘many rats.’”

“Hmm. Perhaps not. ‘Theatre with ridiculous amounts of argent and hardly any rats at all!”

She snorts and takes one last deep breath of theatre. There is, she’s fairly certain, the faintest hint of marijuana among all the other smells; hmmm. She’s going to have to ask Maria who among the troupe or crew might be imbibing, and get her to tell them to do it _elsewhere_.

“Well,” she says. “I had better head home.”

Geoffrey stands and stretches. “How _is_ Nahum? I don’t see him much during the workday anymore, now that he’s got minions to deal with the vomiters.”

“He’s lovely,” she says, and is aware that she’s smiling a ridiculous, overlarge smile. She seems to be unable to prevent it, when this subject comes up.

Geoffrey smiles back. “I admit, I did not see that coming,” he says.

“You never see anything coming, Geoffrey.”

“True,” he says, and links an arm through hers to escort her up the aisle.

“And how’s Ellen?”

“Also lovely. It’s making me _nervous_. I keep waiting for the other shoe to drop. Or the other _grenade_.”

“Well. Maybe when she’s playing Lady Macbeth she doesn’t need to make scenes at home.”

“Point. Remind me never to cast her as anyone calm, I might end up with Medea in the bedroom.”

They walk out of the beautiful new theater, past her beautiful new office. And she’s off to see a beautiful man who’s probably already cooked dinner, and suddenly she’s flooded with a hot wave of affection for her whole life and everything and everyone in it.

She stands on tiptoe and kisses Geoffrey on the cheek.

“Goodnight,” she says.

He blinks and, astonishingly, blushes, and then pushes open the exit door for her.

“Milady,” he says, and bows.

She swats him lightly on the head while he’s bent over, and sets off briskly on the short walk from one home to another.

\--end--


End file.
